


The Last Night

by The_Enlightened_Trooper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Enlightened_Trooper/pseuds/The_Enlightened_Trooper
Summary: Set during the hypothetical events of The Rise of Skywalker, the gang has just begun their journey into the unknown. Sensing the danger that may lie ahead, Finn fears this could be his last chance to tell Rey how he really feels...
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece, just a quick one-shot I've had on my mind. Any critique is welcome, and thanks for reading in advance.

Finn fidgeted around in the dim light of the Millennium Falcon's crew quarters, absently checking the systems of his EL-16 blaster rifle as he sat on the edge of his bunk. He glanced up at Poe, who had passed out a few hours ago, softly snoring with his curly hair in a ruffled mess and his arm dangling off the side of his own bunk after a hard day of helping with repairs and flight prep on the Falcon. Finn smiled to himself half-heartedly, then went back to adjusting his blaster.  
  
He wished he could quiet his restless mind for sleep, but something inside kept prodding at him, bidding him to stay awake. Back when he was with the First Order, he'd always inspect his equipment to put himself at ease and keep his mind off of things whenever he got stressed out. But tonight was different, and nothing he did could stave off his thoughts of the fledgling Resistance, of what lies ahead. Or his thoughts of Rey.  
  
He paused for a moment, closing his eyes, then laid the blaster to his side. He let out a long sigh of frustration.  
  
"Rey", he whispered, the name just as sweet as the fateful day he first heard it. He recounted in his mind how he met her, frantically running away from his past. The way she smiled when he told her he was a Resistance fighter, the sadness and betrayal in her eyes when he left her at Maz's castle, the fear and regret he felt on Starkiller Base as he held her, seemingly lifeless in his arms.  
  
Finn reached over his shoulder through the neck hole of his shirt, rubbing over the raised flesh of the scar given to him by Kylo Ren's crackling lightsaber that same night. And here he is again, rushing headlong into an uncertain future. Suddenly, he could feel the familiar vibrations of the Falcon exiting hyperspace as the metal plating of the rickety ship rattled lightly for the briefest moment. Now or never.  
  
He leaned forward, his heart heavy as he stood and quietly exited the dank crew quarters, careful not to wake his weary companion.

* * *

Chewbacca gave a soft, inquisitive roar from the co-pilot's chair of the Falcon, flipping switches and powering down unneeded sub-systems.

  
"That's right, Chewie," Rey replied, never looking away from the cockpit controls as she checked gauges and instruments. "It's best that we cruise to Pasaana on sub-light engines from here on. The First Order is likely tracking jump signatures in the sector, and it'd be nice to not draw any unwanted attention."   
  
Chewbacca growled again, and Rey gave him a look of mild annoyance.  
  
"I know you love blowing up TIE Fighters, but this isn't just another of your hit-and-run smuggling jobs...no offense."  
  
Chewbacca groaned in disappointment, leaning over and resting his head on his fist. Just then, they heard footsteps in the walkway, and turned to see Finn leaning against the cockpit's door frame.  
  
"Uh, sorry to interrupt," he began. He looked at Rey with a slight smirk. "Permission to speak with the captain?"  
  
Despite her weariness, Rey's lips curled into a smile. Finn always had that uncanny effect on her. Chewbacca roared lightly to Rey, and she nodded reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, I can take it from here. Get some rest, fuzzball," she replied with a smile, then turned back to the control panel, drawing her knees to her chest while she sat, gazing through the Falcon's windshield. Chewie then stood and made his way toward the hall. As he passed Finn, he placed a hand on his shoulder, pointing his head toward Rey. Finn returned the gesture to his furry friend.  
  
"Night, big guy," he said, and Chewie headed toward the loving embrace of his bunk.  
  
Finn hesitated for a moment, his heart pounding as he watched the slow rise and fall of Rey's shoulders from behind. Not wanting to back out now, he stepped into the cockpit proper, sat in the co-pilot's chair, and propped his legs up in a somewhat awkward attempt to play off his anxiety. He placed his hands behind his head and gazed up at the stars slowly drifting by, hearing only the peaceful sounds of the Falcon's instruments chirping occasionally.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rey asked suddenly, breaking the silence and snapping Finn out of his trance. He glanced over at her, and as she looked out at the expanse of space, her skin glowed in the soft lavender light of a passing moon, her eyes glittering with the same sense of wonder he'd seen many times before.  
  
"Yeah, it is," he replied softly, smiling to himself. He could tell she was tired, but up until now she had stayed in the cockpit of the Falcon, keeping herself busy like she had been for months now. Between Jedi training, Falcon upgrades, and diplomatic missions, Finn couldn't remember the last time Rey was just...Rey.  
  
"Back on Jakku, I'd look up to the stars every night, wondering what was out there, or if there was anyone looking for me," she continued, then giggled to herself. "Who would've thought a silly little droid would be the thing that finally led me out here?"  
  
Finn chuckled along with her, but quickly steadied himself.  
  
"Um, speaking of Beebee-Ate, there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a long time," He said, still staring up at the stars.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied, looking over at Finn with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well...a little while after my recovery on the _Raddus_, he showed me a holo of you saying goodbye before you left to find Luke Skywalker..."  
  
"Oh...He uh- he did?" Rey turned away as her cheeks began to flush a deep red, and she pulled her knees tighter to her chest. Finn smiled a bit, then continued.  
  
"I thought back to what landed me in that position. It reminded me how I felt about you...but also of the guilt that came over me when I saw Kylo take you away. That's why I came back, nothing else mattered to me. I got you into this mess, and I had to make it right."  
  
He lowered himself to a normal sitting position, turning the seat to face Rey as her face peeked up ever more over her knees.  
  
"Then he tossed you into that tree, and...you weren't responding..." Finn went on, his voice nearly lowering into a whisper. "I was afraid, and I was angry at Kylo, but also myself. I knew I didn't stand a chance against him, but inside, I didn't care if I died. You were gone, and it was all my fault." Rey began to blink away tears that were forming in her misty eyes. Finn paused a moment, looking away from her.  
  
"From the moment we met, I felt I had to protect you from what I'd brought into your life," He looked back into her eyes with the same sincerity he had when he confessed in Maz's castle, as tears had begun to stream down Rey's face.  
  
"Rey, I lov-" Finn hesitated for an instant. "...you're the first real friend I've ever had, and if anything happened to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself."  
  
At this, he saw Rey's face twist with sorrow, wiping tears from her reddened cheeks with her palms. She lowered her legs from the seat, turning to face him fully. She reached forward, taking his right hand between both of hers. Her eyes were stern, yet comforting.  
  
"Finn, you know I can look after myself. You don't have to torture yourself with that burden, and I don't ever want you to feel that way." She gently rubbed her thumb over his hand as she spoke. "When I went to the Supremacy to turn Kylo, I was well aware that I probably wasn't going to make it out of there alive. It was silly, but I was desperate to make sure the Resistance was safe...that _you_ were safe."  
  
She looked down, closing her eyes for a moment, then back up to the look of concern on Finn's face.  
  
"Ever since you came back for me that day, I never stopped thinking about you; How caring and kind you are, and brave. Even going to Kylo, I figured that trading my life would be worth it if it meant you lived on." She leaned in closer to Finn, her heart beginning to race just like his. "Without you, I'd still be that same lost girl on Jakku, staring up at distant stars and holding on to false hopes. You've already saved me in more ways than one, and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the galaxy."  
  
With that, she leaned forward, planting a tender kiss on Finn's cheek. She stayed close, looking into his eyes and searching his reaction before placing another kiss on the corner of his lips. Finn's heart ached for Rey, and her gravity pulled him in. As he leaned forward, they both closed their eyes, and she fully pressed her soft lips against his.  
  
For that moment, it was as if the whole galaxy stopped, and the weight was lifted from both their shoulders. There was no war, no ancient customs to uphold, no murderous tyrants or lofty expectations. Just a man and a woman, surrounded by stars that seemed to shine just a bit brighter.  
  
They parted lips, both of them opening their eyes to take in the sight of the person they loved more than anything else in the galaxy, and the relief of finally knowing they can share it. They couldn't help but smile at one another, their hands finding each other on the center console between the seats, weaving tan and brown fingers together as they leaned back and stared up at the vast beauty of space, before drifting off into the best sleep they'd had in far, _far_ too long.


End file.
